


You did it  Now you pay it

by sur1sur



Category: Groot - Fandom, Guardians of the Galaxy - All Media Types, Peter Quill - Fandom, drax - Fandom, gamora - Fandom, rocket raccoon - Fandom
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-12
Updated: 2015-05-29
Packaged: 2018-03-01 03:28:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 16
Words: 10,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2757866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sur1sur/pseuds/sur1sur
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peter seems to think everyone needs to relax<br/>So he begin to play practical jokes<br/>The team is getting sick of the jokes<br/>some jokes are not funny</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Food is for eating

**Author's Note:**

> I got this idea from Thanks for the Armories- revamped and retoxed  
> Pranks for the Memory chapter

Peter smiled and waited, Knowing Drax like to spice up his food. Than it happened.  
the lid fell off the jar and the entire jar of hot spice fell into the soup.  
Peter began to laugh.  
Rocket yelled, "Peter that is not funny."  
Peter moaned, "Oh come on it was hilarious."  
Gamora took Drax bowl and switch it with Peter's bowl before saying "We don't waste food Peter. Now eat.'

Peter took one bite and went for the water  
Drax said, "Drinking will only make it hotter."  
Peter ignored Drax and dranked a glassful of water   
Gamora said. "You are not leaving this table until you finish the entire bowl of soup."  
Peter was about to protest to Gamora but one look in her eyes told him easier to eat the soup.  
After taking two hours to eat it. Peter ate a gallon of ice cream and kept looking at his tongue to see if he had any blister from the extra spicy soup.  
Just before supper, Everyone aboard ship heard Peter screaming   
Everyone rushed to the latrine, the door was locked, so Gamora asked, "Are you okay, Peter?"  
Peter screamed, "The shit was hot when I ate it. It is hotter coming out now."  
Rocket walked up to the door and said. "Hopefully you have learned a lesson about playing with other people food."  
Peter replied, "I have learned my lesson.' Before screaming again and thinking 'this is going to the most painful trip he has ever took to the bathroom.'


	2. that was fake this is real

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter plays a joke on Rocket  
> Rocket fights dirty

Rocket was glad Peter had not been playing any jokes recently.  
Stupid knock knock jokes and puns he could live with.  
Gamora was turning into a very good cook.  
Rocket finish his Sweet Fish bits in a sour sauce before leaving the table.  
Peter said, "Rocket, that is gross.  
Gamora, Drax and Groot all looked and gave Rocket a disgusted looked.  
Rocket returned to the table and saw the fake poop. Rocket picked it up  
and dropped it on the table before throwing it into the trash.  
Upon hearing the thud, Gamora turned to Peter and said, "Really, Peter grow up."  
Drax shooked his head before saying, " You know Rocket could have shot you."  
Rocket grinned before tilting his head signaling Groot to follow him.  
Groot waited until they were alone before asking," I am Groot" "What are you planning?"  
Rocket answered, "He wants shit, he is going to get real shit."  
Groot shocked asked, "I am Groot" Your not going to shit on him, are you?"  
Rocket smiled evilly and answered, "Something much much worse." before going to his box   
of stuff he tried and either did not like or did not like him found what he was looking for.  
He than found the one other item he needed, to prevent it from affecting Drax, Gamora or Groot.  
Rocket waited until Peter went to bed. Before he ate the reddish leaf berries. HE than waited until  
he felt his stomache began to grumble, He than clenched his ass cheeks and hurried to Peter's room  
Once there it was quite easy to pick Peter lock. He found the helmet, cassettes and player before  
he put them into a bag.   
Rocket than reprogrammed the door to stay lock for 8 hours.  
He than unclenched his cheeks and release a toxic smelling fart. Before quickly leaving Peter' room.  
Letting the door close behind him.  
He heard Peter trying to get out and beginning to scream before drinking the bluish yellow liquid to   
calm his stomach.   
Drax and Gamora came running and seeing Rocket, knew he did something to Peter.  
Rocket replied," It is nothing lethal." and ran to the latrine.

The next morning, Gamora and Rocket were eating breakfast as Peter came out of his room.  
Gamora sniffed and asked, "What is that stink?"  
Peter answered, "Rocket left a stink bomb in my room and than lock the door.  
Rocket said, "Your going to have to wash and air everything out in order to get rid of that stink."   
Before he handed Peter the bag with the tapes, player and helmet.  
Peter said, "Your going to clean my room."  
Rocket replied, "Your rules. We are each to keep our own room, as we see fit. So you want to   
have your room smell like farts. That is up to you."  
Gamora said, "Peter, Go clean your room. At least you have your helmet to keep the air fresh."  
Peter sighed, he was not going to win an argument with Gamora. Put on his helmet and got  
a surprised message.  
"That was a real Fart, shithead. Payback are a bitch."  
Peter took the helmet off and said, "Gamora put my helmet on and tell me what you see."  
Gamora put the helmet on and took it off before saying, "Did not see a thing>"  
Peter put the helmet back on and saw the message was gone. Probably a one time message.  
Before he returned to his room to clean his room at least he would be able to listen to his music  
while he cleaned.


	3. Hurting somebody you care about

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter uses a dribble glass on Drax  
> But gamora takes the pain  
> Rocket bands Peter from the Medical room.  
> HE also reveal a secret involving other stories.

Peter smiles and offer Drax a glass of Drax's favorite ale before saying, "Drink up my lad, we celebrate a good trip from the market,  
Drax knowing Peter likes his stupid jokes carefully smells the drink and stick a finger in it to be sure it is what it is  
Peter pours himself a glass and drinks it before saying," Nothing wrong with it."  
Drax lift the glass and takes a drink unaware it is a dribble glass the liquid lands on his pants  
Peter seeing the stains and laughs and points at the stain on Drax's pants.  
Drax not like Peter laughing at him, with all his might throws it at Peter's head.  
Peter dodges it easily and falls to the ground.  
Rocket and Gamora comes threw the door behind Peter with the former saying, "That makes it 16 for you and 5 to me."  
As the glass flies over his head and smashes into Gamora's head. Causing the assassin to fall to the ground unconscious.  
Rocket yelled, "Nice going idiots." Noticing the stain on Drax's pants  
Both Peter and Drax turned to Rocket and see Gamora laying on the floor. The broken glass on the floor near her head  
and she is bleeding.  
Rocket says,"Drax carry Gamora to the med lab. I will be there shortly." Before turning to Peter and saying, "If you come into  
the med lab while I am there I am going to change you from MR to MISS with one quick shot." and went to the med lab.  
After several hours, Gamora wakes up and seeing Rocket sitting on the chair asked, "Did Peter come to see me?"  
Rocket angrily answers, "I told Peter if he came in here. I would make him Peter-less with one shot."  
Gamora smiled before saying, " Let him come in."  
Rocket replied, "I am letting him stew about what he did until tomorrow, when I have to go pick up some things."

The next morning, Gamora wakes up to the smell of the special omelet that Rocket seldom makes.  
Gamroa seeing her breakfast sitting next to the bed on the trail.  
Rocket smiles and says, "After you finish your breakfast. I will take the dishes to the kitchen and head to the market.  
But only after you clean your plate."  
Once Gamora has eaten and drank the ale, she asks , "May I inquire as to why you don't make the Omelet and Ale more ofter?"  
Rocket answers, "Because I can stand either eating or drinking that stuff. The Ale is too freaking sweet for me. The Omelet, I don't   
like because it feels to me like I am eating Styrofoam."  
Gamora understood what Rocket was talking about, When they visit earth, Peter had her try something called a bananee or something like that   
it was a yellow fruit that tasted to he like old stale Tubers.  
Rocket took the tray, leaving his gun sitting beside her bed, before saying, "Be back in an hour or so."  
After ten minutes Peter sneak in and check to be sure Rocket was not in the room. Before going over to Gamora.  
Gamora asked,: What is wrong Peter?"  
Peter answered," Just wanted to be sure Rocket was not here, I remember what he did to the last got he made a threat, too"  
Gamora remembered it was the guy would not leave Groot alone. Kept trying to put his initals into Groot, Rocket told him  
he by the time he got to three to leave or he shoot the fracker in his private area. Rocket counted and on three shot the guy.  
Peter took Gamora hand and said," I am truly sorry that I cause you to get hurt."  
Gamora replied. "Than knock off the stupid jokes."  
Peter leaned down and says," I will try, and kissed her forehead before he heard the sound of Rocket's gun charging.  
Peter turned and seeing rocket pointing his gun at his private part. Put one hand over them and scampered out the door.  
Gamora said, "turn off the gun rocket."  
Rocket handed her the gun and replied, "You do it."  
Gamora turned the gun over and immediately recognize it as his practice gun, That shot harmless soft pellets. Before saying,"Peter  
thought this was the real gun."  
Rocket smiled and replied," That the way you make a real joke."  
Peter was standing out the med lab and could not believe Rocket pulled a joke on him. Well one more joke than he would keep his promise  
and call it quit on pulling Pranks


	4. Revenege is  silent

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter pulls his latest joke  
> tampering with Rocket's practice gun  
> Rocket swears revenge

Gamora checked her practice blades. They were both filled with fluid to mark where she hit her target.  
Rocket checked his practice gun but the air filled balls would not come out of the barrel.  
The battery was drained. Rocket remember placing a new battery in it the last time they practice figure it must have been a bad charge.  
Before getting a new battery and trying the gun again. Still no air balls cam out  
Rocket looked into the barrel and saw two balls wedge together tight. Rocket knew he had to pop one of the balls in order to get the other one to come out.  
Rocket turned to Gamora before saying, "Two air balls are stuck together. Can I use one of your stilettos to pop one of the balls."  
Gamora handed Rocket one of her stilettos before asking, "Is it safe?"  
Rocket took the stiletto before answering, "I only try to fire it twice. Some reason the first and second ball got trapped together."  
Rocket pulled out the battery and handed it to Gamora before replying," Just as a precaution before taking the stiletto and popping the bomb.  
The practice gun blew up, Knocking Gamora to the ground and Sending the stiletto into the wall. Where it stuck.  
Rocket got up and screamed in pain. The practice gun was in pieces and some of those pieces were in him.  
Groot hearing the scream enter the practice area.  
Gamora glanced up and seeing Rocket, grabbed him and took him to the med lab with Groot on her heels.  
Groot looked at Gamora as she laid Rocket in the med lab.  
Gamora said," From the look of some of these we are going to have to take Rocket to the hospital-"  
"No, " interrupted Rocket. "The gun was made from Pre-internal plastic. All you need to do to remove the plastic is apply electricity to it."  
Gamora asked, "How much electricity?"  
Rocket answered, "Start slow and slowly increase the electricity until the plastic begin to shrink. Than pull the plastic out.Probably for the best to strap me down until it is over. IF necessary stitch up the wound. But I advise you to wear plastic gloves and ear plugs. Because I will most definitely be screaming."  
Gamora realized that the plastic must not have hit any major arteries because after cleaning the wounds, very little blood was coming out.  
Groot returned with the electrical voltage meter from Rocket's room  
Gamora started slow but after the eighth piece of plastic was removed.  
After the eighth electrical shock, Rocket passed out. Much to Gamora relief.  
After Gamora finish removing all the plastic and stitched up the necessary wounds. She went out to the kitchen to get something to eat.  
Groot stayed with Rocket. Waiting for Rocket to wake up.  
Rocket woke and realized he was recuperating and knew if he tried to get out of bed. Groot would inform Gamora. So he pulled up the recording of the practice. To see if he did something wrong

Gamora finish her meal and cleaned her dishes before hearing someone coming into the ship.  
Gamora quickly enter the rec room to see Peter and Drax had returned to the ship.  
Drax seeing Gamora asked, "How mad was Rocket when he lost to you today?"  
Gamora answered," We did not practice today."  
Drax turned to Peter and said, "Maybe your joke will work tomorrow."  
Gamora glard at Peter before asking, "Care to tell me what joke is talking about?"  
Before Peter could say anything over the loud speaker, Rocket voice said, "He is the reason the gun blew up. I am glad you were standing behind me Gamora. It is all on the practice disc."  
Gamora pulled up the practice tape on the monitor and they watched. Seeing Peter sneaking into the practice room. Putting the plastic balls into Rocket's practice gun turning it on and trying it. First attempt  
failed, as did the second and third. Before he got it to remain inside the barrel. He than replaced the gun and left the room.  
Gamora let the disc continue to play. So they all saw the explosion and the injury that occurred to Rocket.  
Groot came into the room carrying Rocket. Rocket said," Quill, you will regret this day for a long long time. Now I am going to my room and rest."  
Peter feeling guilty about what happened replied,"Rocket-'  
"No," interrupted Rocket angrily, "Your not getting off with an apology. What I am going to do to you will make you wish you never even heard of me." Before Groot took Rocket out of the room,  
Gamora turned to Drax before saying," You protect Peter from midnight to noon. I will take from noon to midnight."  
Before Drax could respond. Peter replied, "Come on you don't think Rocket will really hurt me."  
Drax answered, "He has been known to keep vendetta. If he does not do it now, he will do it later."  
Peter replied." ALL I have to do is go out and buy him some weapons parts. HE will forgive me. Care to give me a hand Drax."  
Drax nodded before they left for the market again.

Gamora entered Rocket's room before asking, "What are you going to do to Peter?"  
ROcket smiled wickedly and replied, "Something that will make him beg for mercy."  
Gamora knew rocket was not going to physically hurt Peter, so she would not press for more information and left.  
Rocket brought his laptop out and continue his plan. Once he had it done, he hid the laptop before taking a nap.  
When Rocket woke up, he saw a large box of stuff with a note from Peter.  
Rocket woke Groot and signal for him to grab the box before heading for Peter's room.  
HE quietly took Peter's Walkman and cassette tapes and HE than pop open the hidden compartment in the night stand and place them in there.  
He than replaced them with the ones he made along with a similar Walkman. Before he had groot put the box down in the center of the room and left

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I like all kinds of music.


	5. Peter's punsihment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter finds out what Rocket's had planned  
> and boy is he angry

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I like all music. SO please no comments about me picking on your type of music.  
> Ever type of music has songs no one likes to listen to

Peter woke and saw his alarm clock was off.  
He notice the box of stuff he bought for Rocket was in the center of his room  
The cassette tapes was sitting on top of his walkman  
Peter picked up the cassette and saw the title 'Awful Terran Music'  
Peter shooked his head before placing one cassette back into his Walkman and the other into his cassette player clock radio.  
Peter put his headphones on and hit played on the Walkman. Only for his ears to be insulted with yodeling.  
Peter try to hit the stop button but it did not work nor did the fast forward or eject button.  
Peter tried the cassette player and on the clock radio only to hear operatic music.   
Peter quickly went to the cockpit, he was late for his shift.  
Gamora seeing Peter said, "Your late, what is your excuse this time."  
Peter answered, "Rocket has erase my tapes and put the worse music of all time on it." and offer the Walkman to Gamora.  
Gamora took the Walkman before saying, "this is not your Walkman, yours has a big scratch on the side. Rocket most  
likely has your Walkman hidden somewhere and will return it to you when he think you have suffer enough."  
Peter replied, "At least I can listen to my music form the backup on the computer." before hitting play on the computer.  
Only to hear bagpipes music coming through the speakers.  
Gamora asked, "did you think Rocket would forget about your backups?" before walking away with a smile on her face.  
Peter try to turn the Music down with no luck and also with no luck tuning it up.  
He would have to have a talk with Rocket. once his shift was over.

 

Rocket was expecting Peter much sooner than he heard the knock on his door.  
Rocket said," Come on in Peter."  
Peter asked, "where is my regular Walkman?" As he sat down across from Rocket.  
Rocket answered, "I will return it once you have finish with the punishment."  
Peter asked," what punishment?"  
Rocket answered, "Your punishment for the stupid practical jokes, you have been playing. I will return your music back to you in"  
before scratching under his chin and adding " I think 6 months."  
Peter jaw dropped before saying, "For a simple joke. I figure a day."  
Rocket scratched under his chin before asking, "are you willing to make a deal."  
Peter replied, "What kind of deal."  
Rocket answered, "You stop playing practical jokes on everybody in this ship. IF you want to joke with others outside of the ship, that is fine.  
"Furthermore if you play one more practical joke on anyone. You will never see your music again.   
"I will reduce your punishment to one month. Than return your music to you."  
Peter counter, " One week and I get my music back."  
Rocket replied, "Very well, but I am not kidding about what I will do if you pull another joke."


	6. Grumpy mood

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rocket is in a bad mood and wants to be left alone  
> Peter think he needs a good joke to make him feel better  
> Someone forgot a certain threat

Rocket was in very aggravated mood. Nova Prime had turned a private meeting into a public spectacle. He wanted to be left alone as he enter the Milano.

Peter joking said," You looked almost as good as me, on the holo-view."

Gamora said, "You handle yourself quite well, considering the fact you were put on the spot with no warning at all."

Rocket gave them the middle finger before replying, "That is the last time I do anything for NOVA."

Drax looked up from the show he was watching but said nothing and return to watching the show with groot.

Groot asked, " I am Groot." Do you need anything, Rocket.

Rocket answered," I just want to be left alone." before going into his room.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Peter turned to Gamora and said, "He sure is in a bad mood." and started to smile.

Gamora seeing the look on Peter's face. "Don't forget what he threaten to do to you."

Peter laid back before saying, "Rocket would never hurt me."

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Peter went to Rocket's room before saying,"Come on Rocket. Drax and I are taking you drinking."

Rocket replied,"I am not going anywhere. Now leave me alone."

Peter said,"If you dont come with us. I will post all those cute photos I took of you while you were recovering. You know the one.

Rocket knew Peter meant the ones that made him looked adorable and cute. so he sighed before saying,"Fine, let get this night over wtih."

Peter took Rocket and Drax to the closest bar and put Peter's plan into action.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
The plan was simple, Get Rocket partial drunk, Put a couple of drops of Knock-Out into his drink. Than when he was asleep take him a couple of miles west of town, strip him. and make him walk naked back to town.  


\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rocket awoke and stretch before looking up and seeing the Xandar sky. 

Rocket felt the breeze and looked down and saw he was naked. He immediate thought Peter your going to pay vary dearly for this stupid ass trick. I might not kill you but I know what will seems like death to you. Before he started to walk East, back to the city.

He would not walk down the side of road, doing his best to keep his naked body from being view by passing vehicle.

When about halfway back to the city a truck carrying young adults both males and females, saw him. One yelled, "Hey everyone look like we found a target to practice on." before firing a shot at Rocket.

Rocket heard the yelled and turned and the shot hit him in his left shoulder where his tattoo was. Rocket immediately jumped into the bushes next to him, as four more shots whizzed pass. Rocket mood went from bad to worse. He quickly ran into the field before doubling back to the truck. Picking up a nice stout branch as he notice the rest of the group was still looking for him, leaving only one to guard the truck.

Rocket walked up to the truck before saying,"You took the first shot and they made you stay behind to watch the truck. That does not seem fair."

The young man replied, "Tell me about it." Before turning toward the sound of the voice and receiving a knock out blow from Rocket.

Rocket hot wired the vehicle, the young man did not have the keys on him, before making a U turn and heading for the Milano. 

Rocket parked the trucked in a reserved parking before heading to the Milano, still carrying the branch.

Rocket went to Quill's room, picked the lock and found the player and cassettes sitting on the table next to the bed. He than went to Gamora's room, picked the locked and went to the closet before opening her super secretive hideaway before placing the cassettes and player in it. He than closed the hideaway spot before leaving the room and relocking it.

He than went to his room and found the punishment tapes and the phony player, which he put a scratch on to make it look like the original one before setting up his payback plan.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rocket heard the group enter the ship before yelling," So Peter. You thought knocking me out with a drug, undressing me, and leaving me several miles from city. Was suppose to be funny."

Peter replied, "I thought you might lighten up."

Rocket said, "I have something for you than." and pointed to the monitor.

Peter seeing the scratch on the player that was balanced on the door that lead to the incinerator. Before saying," Please, you know how important that is to me."

Rocket replied," Fine, go get it." and motion Quill to head to the incinerator.

Peter ran pass Rocket and headed for the incinerator, Peter opened the door and as he did the player with the cassettes on top slipped down into the incinerator and was immediately consume. Peter dropped to his knees and screamed, causing Rocket to smile with satisfaction, unaware what was about to happen next.


	7. Just punishment or Not

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The results of Rocket destroying the phony player and cassettes  
> Peter finds out to late, they were fake.

As Drax, Gamora, and Groot along with Rocket watched the Cassettes and Player slide into the incinerator. They hear Peter scream of anguish.

Drax in shock said," You destroyed his precious mother's last gift to her son."

Groot said," I am Groot" Rocket what have you done.

Gamora said, "Rocket, I never expected you to destroyed something so important to Peter."

Rocket snickered," You got that right, I am not 100 percent dick. That was the phony one I made to punish Peter, the last time he pulled his practical jokes. This time, I will not return it until he has learned his lesson."

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Peter took a deep breathe before heading towards Rocket's room. He grabbed a duffle bag along the way. Upon entering the room.

Peter angrily began to stuff everything that belong to Rocket into the duffle bag. He was feed up with the snickering, the bad mouthing and all of it.

Peter put the strapped over his shoulder and grabbed Rocket's gun and headed for the common area. Determine nothing was going to stop him.

Rocket seeing Peter enter the room, said," Now I have-

"Shut the frack up, Rodent shit," interrupted Peter before he approach Rocket.

Rocket Surprised by Peter calling him Rodent, immediately replied." Listen Turdball. I -" Before yelping as Peter grabbed him by the scruff the neck.

Peter ignored the other guardians before opening the door and tossing Rocket out onto the cement. He than threw the duffle bag and gun towards Rocket.

Rocket caught the duffle bag but not the gun causing it to fall and break and he yelled, "What the frack-" before jumping back from the shot from Peter's gun.

Peter angrily said," Take your shit and get away from me. Your no longer a member of the guardians. And the next time I see you, I will not miss."

Rocket replied, "Fine and you can take the Fracking Milano and stick it." Before gathering up the parts to his gun and the duffle bag.

Peter said, "Do not let me ever find you again, Vermin," before shooting at Rocket just missing his foot.

Rocket thought screw him, before going down on all four and running away.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Peter reentered the Milano, only to be slapped by Gamora.

Peter rubbed his cheek before asking, "What was that for?"

Gamora answered, "If you had allowed Rocket to speak before tossing him out of the ship. You would have learned, as we did, that he hid your player and destroyed his counterfiet ones."

Peter realized why Rocket was not acting scared for destroying his mom's last gift. Before asking," What do you suggest I do?"

Groot turned on the translator before saying, "As long as all you did was toss him out, I will be able to get him to come back. Although he might add to your no music punishement."

Peter looked down to his feet before replying," That is not all I did.'

Gamora closed her eyes and sighed, "What else did you do, Peter?"

Peter answered,"I called him, vermin and shot at him twice. and told him I would kill him if I saw him again."

Groot walked over to the translator before saying, "Than he has gone into hiding and will not be easy to find. In other words we are screwed." Before turning off the translator and heading to his room.

Gamora looked at Peter before saying," No use trying to look for him tonight. We will all rest and get up early tommorrow and go search for him. Luckily we have no assignments right now."

Drax said, "I think it is better if Peter stays on the ship, tomorrow."

Peter replied, "No way, It is my fault and I am going to help find him."

"But did you not tell Rocket, that the next time you saw him, you were going to kill him," asked Drax.

Gamora seeing Peter head dropped, said, " We will discuss this in the morning. When we all have clear heads." Before heading to bed.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Groot watched and waited until he was sure everyone was asleep before he pulled out a small communication device and saying," Rocket, are you there."

The response was immediately, "I am hear buddy. Do not bother looking for me. I am heading off planet but I have left you a gift in the water fountain, You will be the only was able to touch it. Anyone else will get shocked.  
So get it and use it."

"Why will you not come back?"

"Be honest, do you think Peter, Drax or Gamora think of me as a true member of the Guardians?"

"Of course-"

"Than why did they not stop, Peter. Last time there was a disagreement between Gamora and Drax, we settle it in a meeting. To them I am nothing but a novelty."

"May I join you."

"Your my Best Friend but I am going somewhere, no one will ever find me. But as unique as I am, You are even more so but we can continue to talk. Just do not let them know about this phone or any other of my secrets."

"Very well, Hope you change your mind, someday."

"Maybe someday I will, I have to go now, the phone's charge is almost spent."

Groot turned off his phone and relaxed. Hoping for the best for his friend.


	8. Search and Escape

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter, Drax and Gamora search for Rocket  
> Rocket attempt to escape their notice

Peter threw his hands in the air. He had searched for his Walkman for over five hours. He was unable to locate it, his room, Rocket room, groot room and even the common area. He thought with Rocket being so small, he could have hidden it, somewhere only he could get to and Groot refused to help stating Peter would have to go without his music until Rocket was back on the team.

Gamora looked at Peter before saying," Get some rest. We will start the search for Rocket in the morning." before heading to bed.

Drax asked, " What are we going to do if a mission comes up before we can get Rocket to come back to us?"

Peter answered, "Probably have to do without him." Before heading to bed.

Since they were at Nova Corps. Drax knew they were safe. So he quickly activated the sensors before heading to bed himself.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rocket knew Peter would be looking for him. So he quickly order a ticket heading in a different direction than the one he was planning on going. Exact opposite would be to easy to follow. He than got hold of the delivery service before paying for a delivery to a small planet several light years away. Property he got for when he retired. Rural area, few neighbor, small town that mostly kept to themselves.  
Just before the delivery guy was to come. Leaving a 50 unit tip on top or the crate  
Rocket than took a tranquilizer, and than got in and close the crate he built for himself making before he secured it from the inside.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Peter watched the clock unable to sleep. He missed the music and his friend, Rocket. He decided the hell with it before deciding to heading back to the communal room. He would make coffee and breakfast.

Gamora seeing Peter saying, "Look like your as worry as we are." Before handing him a cup of coffee.

Drax set the breakfast down on the table before saying," Since Rocket is not here, I beleive I have made too much food."

Groot entered the room, seeing everyone at the table, walked over to the translator and turned it on before asking, "Did any of you get any sleep last night?"

Drax answered," Had some trouble getting to sleep. But I did get some."

Gamora answered," Slept but woke up and could not get back to sleep."

Peter answered," Stay awake all night. I watch the clock the whole night. Could not stop thinking of how I screwed up. Also miss my music."

Groot replied, "When we return from the ship, I will talk rocket into at least giving you back some of your music although you might end up with hearing Cherry Bomb all day and night."

With Breakfast done and leftovers put in the refrigerator. The guardians headed into the city. 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Once inside the city the group split up, hoping to find Rocket and one way or another take him back to the ship.

After almost two hours, Drax called the other guardians and told them he had a lead on where Rocket was. He was staying at the Bristine Hotel and he meet them there.

They arrived at the hotel almost an hour later. Peter held the door open for the courier to leave with several large boxes before they entered the hotel.

Gamora was the first to the hotel desk, she show the clerk and picture before asking," What room is this person staying in."

The clerk glance from Gamora to the picture before saying ,"He is staying on the 6th floor in room 9. He has two hours before he must check out"

Peter said," Groot, please stay in the lobby in case we miss him. Drax take the stairs in case he tries to leave going down them. Gamora and I will check his room."

After arriving at Room 9 on the 6th floor. The door was locked but quickly picked by Gamora. The room was empty and there was fresh sheets on the bed along with mints on the pillows.

Peter called Drax and Groot and told them Rocket had already left the room before they arrived. He went back to the lobby to talk to the clerk.

The clerk seeing Gamora said, "Your friend must have left earlier, when the maid cleaned the room, she found his key card in there."

Peter said," I think we need to check the spaceport and agency to see if any of them sold him a ticket and if so where to" 


	9. Hide and Seek (part 1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The guardians have to make an emergency landing far from a spaceport.  
> Locals tell him of one person that might fix it for them

Peter swore before saying," Everyone better buckle up, we are going to be crash landing."

Gamora replied, "Next time, we are not going to let anyone but a qualified mechanic fix it. Even if they charge a ridiculous amount of money for it."

Drax laughed before saying, "This is the most fun since we attacked Ronan ship."

Peter steered the ship over the small town and crashed into the field about a mile out of town.

Gamora was surprised that a safety crew was already outside the ship before it came to a full stop. She opened the door, seeing no weapons in the crowd that was gathering.

The leader, who looked like a medium size Angora, asked," My name is Reese. Do you have any injuries that require attention?"

Gamora answered," Just a few bumps and bruises, nothing to be concern with."

Reese said," That is good because I have some bad news for you. You landed on Mister S. Craft's property and ruined one of his fields that was close to being ready to be harvest."

Peter exited the Milano before saying," We will reimburse him for the damage to his field. But I wonder do you have anyone, who could fixed our ship at least good enough for us to get to the spaceport.'

Reese answered, "We have a very able mechanic in this area but his place is three miles on the other side of town and works for Mister Craft."

Peter asked," Do you think, you could call him and have him check out the ship?"

Reese answered, "IF you want him to look at your ship, you have two choices. You can either wait until he comes into town, again. Which will be in about ten to fifteen days or pay him a visit."

Gamora said, "I think we will go visit him. Our planet side vehicle is currently out of commission. Would you lend us one of yours."

Reese smiled before saying, "Go into town and asked for Henry at the hotel. He should be able to help you."

Drax asked, " How will we know this Henry when we see him?"

Reese answered," He is my father. And runs the hotel. If you need a place to stay, you can stay there. While Mister Craft's mechanic repairs your ship."

Gamora replied, " It would be an honor to stay at your place while the ship is being repaired."

Peter asked." Would you give us a lift into town?" and smiled at her.

Reese answered, "Nope, you have to walk." before taking off.

As they walked toward the village, Drax said," This Mister Craft is using a very Good example of Hyper-growth."

Gamora asked," What is Hyper-growth?"

Drax answered, "While one plant is maturing another one is being planted. The plant that is almost ready to be harvest feeds the new plant and when that plant is almost ready to harvest it will feed the newly planted plant and if you continue this properly, the soil is never destroyed. Because different plants need different nutrients and leave different nutrients in the soil."

Peter looked to Groot before saying, " You have been very quiet."

Groot turned his translator device on before saying," So far you have not found Rocket nor a competent replacement for him."

Peter replied," I know you don't have to remind me every time you turn on the translator. I find a decent mechanic but when it comes to weapons he useless. find a sharpshooter and she was a lousy mechanic, found a weapons expert who could not use weapons or do mechanical work, but I am still looking for Rocket." As they entered the town.

Drax said, "I believe that is Reese over there and the elderly gentle-being, she is talking to is probably Henry.'

As they walked over, Gamora said, "Hello, again. I would like to rent 4 rooms until our craft is fixed."

Henry smiled before saying, " My lovely daughter already gave me the download. The vehicle can handle all 4 of you." Before handing the keys to Gamora.

Gamora asked." How will we find Mister Craft place?"

Reese answered." It is already pre-program to your destination. Just start it and it will take you there."


	10. Hide and seek ( part 2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rocket find some guardians are harder to fool than other.

Rocket awoke and check himself in the mirror, the dye job he gave himself was still good but he knew he would have to dye it again in a few weeks. He checked his phone and saw that the message he sent as Mister S. Craft had been received. Meaning the other individuals, who was working for Mister Craft also got their daily assignments. He than notice he had two new messages.

The first message was confirmation that the shipment of vegetable and prepared food had been delivered. Rocket quickly deletes it. The second message is from Angora, mentioning visitor, who had crashed their ship just outside of town and were on their way to meet him and have him fixed the ship.

Rocket than got dressed, wearing coverall and putting on a straw hat before going outside and check out the equipment before the strangers arrived. He liked to make sure all the equipment was in excellent shape, even if he did it everyday. His arsenal of personal weapons were well hidden in the vault below ground.

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

As Gamora pulled into the driveway, she notice that the house was built mostly underground, with what look to be a meeting room above ground. She saw the visitor parking area and waited until the vehicle came to a complete stop before syaing," Okay, everyone be on your best behavior. Understand me, Peter."

Peter realized that Gamora had switched from warning Rocket about being nice to him. Before replying," I will let you do most of the talking/"

Gamora saw someone wearing a pair of blue overall and a straw hat before calling, "Excuse me. We need some help."

Rocket turned and almost had a heart attack, It was the rest of the Guardians of the Galaxy before saying, "Well madam, I am the only one here, right now. Is there something I can do for, ya all."

Peter said," I doubt this country bumpkin can do anything for us."

Rocket counted to ten before replying, in a country-like accent," Well Mister Spaceman, I may not be all high and might like ya all but I keep Mah boss's stuff running and I aint had no complaints from him, yet. Now if you'd be so kind and tell me why ya all are here. So I can get busy doing my job."

Gamora, knew something was not right and before Peter could aggravate this individual, asked," We had crash landed and would like the mechanic, who work on these farm bots, have a look and see if he can fix it? IF not fix maybe repair it enough for us to make it to the space port that is on this planet."

Rocket hooked his thumbs into his coveralls before rocking back and forth and saying, " Well Madam, If it is okay with my boss, I would gladly give it a shot. But May I ask, who ya all are. I sure as anything aint telling my boss, I am working for some fellows, who have done and crash on his property and ruin one of his fields."

Groot said," I am GROOT" Rocket, so this is where you have been hiding.'

Rocket looked shook at groot before reminding himself to stay in character and saying. "Well I be. a talking tree. Now I aint sure what your saying but if your thirsty, there is a creek on the other side of the house, If your hungry, there is some high grade natural fertilizer behind the barn. So help yourself."

Gamora introduce everyone before asking," What is your name?"

Rocket answered," Well Miss Gamora, people around here just call me Mechanic. No one calls me by my real name since I built my first toy out of junk laying around the house. Come to think of it, I would have to look at my license to be sure. But More important is how are ya all going to pay me for my work on your craft."

Peter replied, "WE have some units we can give you for your work."

Rocket said, "Umm. Peter. I make more than enuff units working for my boss. If you want me to work on your ship, You have to give my something other than units."

Gamora crossed her arms before asking, "Such as what ?"

Rocket seeing Gamora crossed arms, knew better than to make a nasty joke, Answered," Maybe some doo dag from a world you have visited. I would definitely like your wooden friend but he seems intelligent. So maybe you let me see what you have to offer in exchange for my labor. If we can not come to an agreement, I will have my boss call for a tow to the spaceport."

Gamora said, "Very well, we will see you at the ship."

Groot shook his head before saying," I am Groot."

Gamora asked, "You want to stay here and come with mechanic, when he comes to the ship." Thinking Groot would love the fresh water and nutrients."

Groot nodded before saying," I am Groot." Maybe I can talk Rocket into rejoining our team.

Gamora said," We will see you later than. Come back when mechanic checks out the ship."

Groot nodded, knowing Rocket must have some type of jammer to keep Groot from spilling out the secret.


	11. Hide and Seek (part 3)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Groot and Rocket chat  
> Groot hopes to get Rocket back on the team  
> Also all conversations will be translated as Groot says them  
> Sorry Very few 'I am Groot'

After Gamora, Drax, and Peter left in the borrow car. Rocket turned to Groot before saying," I have missed you , buddy."

Groot asked, "So how long have you been here?" As they walked behind the barn 

Rocket answered, "I got here about two days after I left the guardians via hyperspeed delivery service."

Groot laughed before saying," Peter held the door for a courier from them." and sticking his roots into the manure. 

Rocket joined Groot laughter before replying," I was probably sound asleep inside the medium size crate."

Groot waited until Rocket stopped laughing before asking, "Will you please rejoin the guardians, I have missed you, my friend."

Rocket thought for a few minutes before replying, "I don't think they want me back, they just want my superior skills."

Groot answered, "Your better than those Nova or the Ravager have offer but than again they would not send their best."

Rocket looked at Groot before asking, "Alright bud, spill your plan. I am willing to listen to any ideas you have. So do you have one?"

Groot nodded before answering, "Agree to fix the Milano. If you think they want you back for you, than agree to meet somewhere. IF not once your done, you can come back here to your little farm."

Rocket faking outrage said, "Little this farm is over 15 square kilometers. If I decide to leave, I am leaving Aurora in charge of it."

Groot asked," Are you in love with her?"

Rocket shook his head before answering, " She is happily married and has four little kids."

Groot look shyly down to Rocket before saying, "You can charms the ladies, when you want to. But you have not done so for a long time and I don't know why you stopped."

Rocket answered," Someday I may tell you but right now, I just have not felt like charming the ladies. Plus I don't think Quill could not handle the competition."

Groot asked," How are we going to get to town?"

Rocket pull out a remote from his pocket and press a button. Out from the barn came a Metallic Blue Jet racer, Rocket added the side cart for when more the one occupant was using the vehicle before answering, "This one I rebuilt myself. so get into the side cart, buckle yourself in and we will be off."

Groot got in before saying, "Two concerns, how fast does it goes and is it safe to operate." and buckling himself in.

Rocket smiled before answering, "So far I got it up to 238 miles per hour and have not wreck it yet." Before starting the racer and flooring it. Heading down the road at full speed towards the Milano.


	12. Talk (part 1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mechanic (rocket) talks to the different guardians

Rocket gather his tools before saying," I promise not to go full speed" Before turning off the jammer.

Groot, knowing Rocket so well, asked," So how fast will we going?"

Rocket seeing Groot buckled in, started the vehicle before answering," Don't know the vehicle does not have a speedometer." and starting the vehicle and raced to the Milano.

That was the most fearful ride that Groot had ever been on. Especially when Rocket slammed on the brake and had the jet car do a 180 degree turn. Stopping less than a meter from the Milano.

Groot said," You nearly scared me to death."

Rocket snickered before returning to his current role and said, "Well, shucks. There does not seem to be that much that a little elbow grease and some hard work won't fix. Now be my buddy and go bring my tool kit out of my vehicle. I will tell you what I need as I begin to get this piece of damged space vehicle up where it belongs."

Groot brought Rocket's toolbox to the side of the ship, where Rocket was beginning to estimate the damage and best way to fix it.

Gamora came over and said,"Drax needs you Groot to help him with dinner."

Rocket replied, "But I need him to hand me whatever I need to fix your ship." before licking the tips of his fingers and begin to work on the ship.

Gamora said, "You can tell me what you want, and I will handle it to you." as Groot went into the ship.

Rocket replied, "Very well, hand me the Arc uninverter and a piece of tri-bond cable about 8 centimeters long." before holding out his hand.

Gamora quickly found the cable in the bottom drawer but could not find the uninverter, before saying;" I can not find the uninverter."

Rocket closed his eyes before saying, "It is second draw down, fourth tool from the left."

Gamora opened the draw and got the tool before handing the tool to Rocket and asking," What are you going to do?"

Rocket answered, "Well, Madam. The last Idjit messed up the guidance cable. I am rerouting it so it will work again."

Gamora said," You know, you can call me by my name." As her suspicions begin to be confirmed.

Rocket replied, " My mother always told me to treat my elders with respect." before snickering.

All Gamora suspicions were suddenly confirmed with the snicker before saying, "Don't worry, Rocket. I will not tell anyone, who you really are but please stop this madam thing and start calling me by my name. Serious call me Gamora."

Rocket, not wanted to believe Gamora figure out who he was, asked, "What are you talking about."

Gamora said," The clues were all there. First they way you drove in here. Only Rocket could do that. Second The way Groot behave around you. Third The well organize tool box. Four is calling the last person to work on the ship an idjit. Fifth Your refusal to call me by my name. Six is your little snicker. Seven the way you licked your fingertip. So come clean, Rocket."

Rocket sighed before saying," Fine Gamora but don't tell anyone."


	13. Talk (part 2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Drax talks to Mechanic (Rocket)

Drax came out and walked over to Gamora before saying," Quill wants to talk to you."

Gamora replied," But I am helping the mechanic, so he can fix the ship."

Drax said," I will help him until you come back."

Gamora sighed before saying, "Just don't do a Quill." Before walking away.

Rocket from under the ship, asked, "Would you hand me the premeter and the elastic stretcher?"

Drax answered," I am sorry but I am unsure of what tools you are asking for."

Rocket crawled out from under the ship before asking," Would you be so kind as to straighten out the damaged metal, so I can use the mending tape to temporarily fix it. At least until you can get to a decent body shop."

Drax said," You look a lot of like, Rocket."

Rocket asked," Who was Rocket?"

Drax answered," He was the mechanic for the Milano."

Rocket said, "If he stink that bad of a mechanic, it is a good thing you got rid of him."

Drax laughed before saying," No, he was the original mechanic and quite good. Unknown to me, I was trying to beat him."

Rocket looked over to Drax before saying," Looks to me like you have no trouble beating him."

Drax shook his head before replying," No. My girlfriend told me that my own standards in all things were dropping. I first did not believe her until, I ate the meal I had just prepare and it did not taste up to my usual level. So I began to check out other things and noticed a lot of things that I have been doing were not up to my own standards. So I have to try to work harder to bring my standards up."

Rocket noticed Drax did not stop working while he was talking before asking, "So what does that have to do Rocket?"

Drax answered," My girlfriend thinks that due to Rocket size and attitude fuel my desire to be better than him. So I have been doing more to increase my own importance to the team because I did not want anyone thinking I did not do my share as a member of the guardians of the galaxy."

Rocket seeing all the metal had been straighten out, replied," If you don't mind sir. I need to get back to work." Before putting on a face mask and begin to spray the recently straighten out metal.

Drax seeing he was no longer needed went back into the Milano to finish making supper.


	14. Talk (part 3)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter talks to the mechanic (not knowing it is Rocket)

Rocket checked his work and the Milano was almost as good as new, He still had to do a few minor adjustments. Than Peter and the rest of the guardians could go back into space while he could continue his new life, no matter how boring it was.

"You did some amazing work," said Peter from behind Rocket.

Rocket replied," I am not done need to tighten a few things and double check my work on some areas. Than we can talk payment."

Peter asked, "Would you like me to show you around the inside of the Milano?"

Rocket smiled before answering, "I would prefer the cute young lady show me around."

Peter replied, "Be careful, her boyfriend might not like it."

Rocket asked, "Would that be you or the other dude, ummm Drax."

Peter answered, "Right now, she is seeing a Nova Officer. But all they have done have been going out for coffee or lunches. Gamora told me until she is comfortable, she was not going out on any dinners or anything else with him."

Rocket nodded before asking," So you and the other guy dating?"

Peter answered," Drax is currently seeing a young lady, her name is Nastina. I think if things work out Drax and her will married in a year or so. I am currently not allowed to date."

Rocket cocked his head before asking," Why are you not allow to date?"

Peter blushed before answering," Groot will not allow me to date anyone."

Rocket smiled before asking, "Is Groot your significant other?"

Peter shook his head before answering," No, he says I can not date or listen to music until I find a replacement for Rocket. And before you ask Rocket is not my significant other either."

Rocket asked, "So why did you kick him off your ship?"

Peter sighed before recounting the incidents that lead to him tossing Rocket out of the ship before saying, "So now I am on probation."

Rocket asked, "But as Captain, don't you have the right to say who is and who is not allowed to stay on your ship?" 

Peter answered, "Not With a Maniac, an assassin, and a brute as part of the crew, but in all honesty I think we are more of a family. Which is probably why we settle on other people for relationships with. But they want Rocket back and I have to find him."

Rocket said, "You sound like you really don't want to find him."

Peter laughed before replying, "For all his trouble making, destructive nature , and tom foolery. I miss him as much as they do."

Rocket asked, "Would you like me to ask my boss, who does lots of travelling, if he has seen him."

Peter said," One second." Before running into the Milano.

Rocket finished up the repairs and crawled out from under the ship wing and saw Peter standing there holding a 3-D viewer.

Peter said," This is what he looks like?" before activating the viewer.

Rocket looked at the image before saying," I think you need to have the blue dude's eyes checked>"

Peter asked," Why is that?"

Rocket answered," That guy does not look anything like me?"

Peter laughed before asking," What do I owe you for your work?"

Rocket answered," If my boss finds your friend, I will send you the bill. But right now I have to head back to the farm." Before heading to his jet car.


	15. back to  the Milano

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rocket set things up on the farm before heading to the arrange meeting spot

Rocket's return to the farm before setting things up. He make sure that Reese is the new boss, and has to hire a new mechanic because he is requiring mechanic for some special prospects.  
He has most of the profits after taxes go back into the community through various public and private programs. 

Rocket than orders a ticket to the planet, he is to meet Groot on. Before securing all his stuff in a special vault, that only he could open. He than packed his bags and headed for the spaceport.  
He than sent a time delay message to the Milano, from Mechanic to the guardians on where they can find Rocket

 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Peter is overjoyed with the work the mechanic had done on the Milano before turning to Gamora and saying, " I wish I could have taught that Mechanic to join the crew, he was almost as good as Rocket."

Gamora checked the meassages before replying, "We got a message from the mechanic, his boss, saw Rocket on Truntin. He was heading into a bar called Reekcast."

Peter said," We will go there after we make a stop at Knowhere and also stop to see Yondu."

Gamora asked, "What if he is gone from there by the time we get there?" Wondering what got into Peter.

Peter answered, "Now that we know where he is. He will be easy to find."

Gamra stood before saying, " I hope you know what your doing," and heading to Groot's room.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Groot relaxed enjoying the sun-filteration system. He was glad had set it up for him before he left. Also the portable translator that he left in the fountain.

Gamora entered before saying," Mechanic has found Rocket but Peter is making two stops before he is heading there."

Groot turned his portable translator on before replying, "I know Rocket is also the mechanic, he has lots of fake identities. Someday, when he is really, really bored. Ask him about some of them.   
He will probably not tell you about all of them but you might be very interested in some of them."

Gamora was surprise by how calm Groot was and quickly put the peices together before saying,"I am heading into the kitchen to get a snack, go ahead and contact Rocket and let him know."

Once Gamora closed the door, Groot got the phone out from his chest and called Rocket and told him what was going on.

Rocket told Groot that he has some minor things to do and would do them while he waited for the Stardork.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Peter hoped when he saw Yondu, he would get some good advice on how to talk Rocket into rejoining the Guardians.

He also hope Drax could get the neccesary ingrediants for the welcome back dinner, if Rocket came back.


	16. Rocket returns

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter, Gamora, Drax and Groot corner Rocket in a saloon.  
> Will they get him to comeback or start a battle

Peter turned to Gamora before saying, "I got a call from the bartender, Rocket has just arrived and is sitting in the back booth. He is armed and most of the patrons are staying away from him."

Gamora replied," Probably already learn to leave him alone or they would end up in intensive care."

Peter said," From what I understand, Rocket had just completed a job and is buying Destine Vodka. He prepaid for it, so it means we have about 45 minutes."

Drax replied," And you have wasted five of it, already."

Groot turned on his portable translator before saying, "Let us get there before he leaves again."

Peter replies "Let us get going than." and heads out of the Milano followed by the rest of the crew.

On the way to the saloon, Peter went over his plans with the other guardians.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rocket pour himself a glass of Destine Vodka with his left arm, his right arm in a cast (he had broken it on his last job) with special plaster and hidden secrets.

Rocket looked over the crowd, most were basic folks. The two bad asses that were in here, a few days ago, were now in Nova Corp's custody. Plus it felt good to pocket 10 grands for the two thugs.

Rocket quickly downed his glass of vodka and poured himself a second before he notices Drax coming in the back door. A quick glance around the bar and he spots the rest of the guardians. They appear  
to be heading towards him. So Rocket put one of his guns on top of the table.

Peter walks over with Gamora beside him before asking, "Can we talk, Rocket?"

Rocket downs the second glass before replying, "The last time we talked, you said you were going to kill me the next time you saw me."

Peter replied,"That was in anger. I am sorry for losing my head."

Rocket pours himself another glass before saying,"Fine, your forgiven. Now your conscious should be clear."

Peter shakes his head before replying, "We want you back with us."

Rocket shook his head before saying, "All you want back is your player and tapes."

Peter replied," No, we want you back."

Rocket noticing the father of the two bad asses, was coming towards him. Rocket said," I have some business to take care of, do not get involve and we can take this discussion back to the Milano." before grabbing  
his gun and heading to meet the father.

I am Damien Roche, leader of the Roche gang." As he notice Rocket approaching him.

Rocket replied," Like I care. Your two sons were causing trouble and I turned them in for the bounties that was on their heads" Forcing Damien to back up.

Damien smiled as he backed up. If things work out he have his revenge against this bounty hunter.

Rocket knew Damien had something plan and the high mirrors was showing him what was behind him.

Everything occurred at once, the two females charged at Rocket with their daggers drawn, Rocket slid out of the way, forcing the ladies to run into Damien and all three went out the front door, where the rest of the gang  
was waiting.

Rocket yelled ," They are trying to kill the boss." In a heartbeat a major battle began.

Rocket walked over to the bartender before saying," If you did like I told you, you should be able to get some money once they are done outside."

The bartender replied. "Several of us got temporary bounty hunter licenses."

Rocket nodded before walking back to his table and saying, "Like I said before we can continue this on the Milano."


End file.
